DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The Gordon Research Conference on Experimental and Clinical Cancer is an annual meeting that brings together basic research scientists, biotechnology, pharmaceutical and clinical personnel involved in the discovery and/or evaluation of anticancer agents or stratagems. This meeting aims to catalyze advancements in the treatment of human cancer. This is achieved through the presentation of novel and unpublished research findings in contemporary areas of cancer research from leading and emerging individuals. These presentations tend to focus discussion on the translation of such knowledge into practical aspects of better cancer-patient care. In the present application, funds are requested to partially support the 1998 Conference which will emphasize (1) the usefulness of new and emerging functional genomic technologies for identification of new anticancer targets and (2) the exploitation of emerging knowledge on tumor suppressor/oncogene pathways that impact upon cell cycle control and/or apoptosis as a route to more incisive cancer treatment approaches.